Forever with you
by JarleyJelissaaaa
Summary: Short Jarley/Jelissa oneshots I think of or you send me! Maybe two shots sometimes!


**Hey guys so I've written a few fics before and wanted to try this idea I had so basically it's going to be just random Jarley/Jelissa drabbles and prompts that I think of and you guys send me either to this account or my tumblr which is on my profile So I hope you enjoy and I hope to post a new one every week give and take a little. I hope you like it and please review; it means the world to know what you guys think. 3**

**Jake's P.O.V**

I come home from work to see Marley in the kitchen making dinner and soft music playing in the background. I walk up and hug her from behind and kiss her on the cheek. 'Dance with me?' I ask offering her my hand. She takes it and we walk into the living room and start slow dancing. It's nice and sweet by the fire place. I twirl her out and back in. Although apart from her smile she has bags under her eyes and a pale face.

'Marls are you okay? You don't look very good' I say.

'Yea I'm fine' She says.

Liar. I give her a look and she caves. 'No I haven't been feeling the best all day' she admits. 'But I'm feeling better now that you're home' She says putting on a smile. We keep dancing until Marley cries out in pain and wraps her arms around her stomach. 'Babe? Lee what's wrong?' I worriedly ask her as I lead her to the couch. She whimpers and a tear rolls down her face. I race to the laundry and return a few seconds later with a bucket. I kneel in front of her and put the bucket in her lap.

'Lee you have to tell me what's wrong' I coax her.

'M-my stomach hurts and I think I'm going to be sick' she finally manages.

I put her onto the floor and sit her in my lap. About a minute later I am rubbing her back when her lunch comes back up. She finishes about two minutes later and in one swift movement I have Marley and the bucket in my hands walking to our ensuite bedroom. I lay Marley on the bed and rinse out the bucket in the laundry. I come back and help Marley change into her pyjamas.

'I'm sorry' Marley says whimpering.

'No baby don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for'

'Yes we were dancing and I ruined it'

'Hey no-one can help being sick okay? It happens to everyone' I say kissing her forehead as she falls asleep.

**Marley's P.O.V**

I wake up in the morning to find Jake staring at me.

'Do you enjoy watching me sleep?' I ask him.

'Yes you look like an angel when you sleep' He replies. 'C'mon I'll make breakfast' He offers. 'I'm not that hungry' I tell him. 'Do you still feel sick?' Jake asks me.

'No…maybe, yes okay but just a little bit'

'I'm calling Quinn and making an appointment for you'. 'Jake I'm fine' I reassure him. 'I'm still calling' He tells me walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I roll my eyes and try and think of ways to get out of it until my stomach flips and sends me racing for the bathroom. 'Fine huh?' Jake smirks from the doorway. 'Shut up' I grumble. I weakly flush the toilet and brush my teeth and crawl back into bed. Jake feels my forehead. 'Well you don't have a fever so that's a good sign' he points out. 'I feel fine' I tell him.

Jake scoffs 'Yea that's what you said two minutes before you lost your insides'

'And I meant it then as well' I say turning my back to him. Jake jumps on the bed and jumps over me, shoving his face in mine. 'Boo!' I laugh. 'You're just like a little kid' I say. '

'Do you think about having kids?' Jake asks.

'With you? No with Ryder? Now there's an unexplored path' I joke.

'HA! Good luck getting around Kitty' Jake laughs.

'We'll be having kids' He tells me. 'Oh really?' I say raising my eyebrows. 'Yup one called Gracie and one called Cody' Jake announces. 'You have this all planned out then' I say. 'Oh yea I had a lot of time to think this morning when you were asleep' He smiles.

**2 days later**

We are walking around the back garden collecting firewood and sticks to burn in the fire place. I hand Jake a stick and he takes it and smiles. 'Told you it'll happen' He smirks before lifting me up and spinning me around still looking at the blue plus sign.


End file.
